


Even in War Family is Forever

by I_have_problems



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith's a Reckless Idiot a Lot, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Plenty of cute dogs just stick with me, Rated Mature for language and violence, Returning Home, Returning to Earth, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team as Family, lance's family being awesome, who knows - Freeform, yeah i think thats about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_problems/pseuds/I_have_problems
Summary: After five years of fighting the Galran Empire Lance finally gets to return home though it doesn't go exactly the way he had imagined it would. His idea of a homecoming defiantly didn't include him and Keith crashing the ship on the very beach he grew up on.Still with there ship destroyed and the rest of team Voltron not knowing where in the universe they actually were how would Lance get back to his other family that was waiting for him and Keith up in space





	Even in War Family is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a thing I start a while ago when I thought the paladins would eventually get back to there original lions so in this little Au Kinda thing they've spent 5 years in space and Lance and Keith are in a relationship. Idk I thought it might be fun to continue this thing so let me know if you like it. -_-

Their return to Earth defiantly could have been more graceful. As Lance had imagined it they would be greeted by a huge parade honoring Voltron and Lance would finally be reunited with his family. He used to dream of that every moment he spent in space. Though after 5 years it had lessened to a dull ache of longing and he felt content among his newfound family at least for the moment. It was not that he didn’t miss his family either yet that he wasn’t as compelled to just up and leave as he was years ago. After all he had a family to fight for here as well. 

No matter how he imagined it he never thought that him and Keith would end up crash landing a small pod into the beach by the small cuban town he grew up in. Nope not even.

~~~~

When Lance came too it was pitch black in the ship save for flashing red warning lights “Keith!” he called his voice cracking looking back to spot his unconcoisious boyfriend a huge gash in his head and cuts and bruises littered all over his body. He scrambled over too him gently lifting him out of the wrecked back part of the ship.

“Keith babe…” lance whispered shaking him a bit careful to not jostle any of his wounds.

“Mmm” Keith groaned eyes scrunching up “Stop with the earthquakes…” he slurred eyes opening to squint at Lance.

Lance breathed out a sigh of relief at least Keith was awake that was getting them somewhere “Sorry babe no earthquakes, just me”

“Ugh… Even worse” Keith muttered attempting sit up but wincing in pain and flopping back down into Lances arms.

“Good to see your feeling better” Lance teased with a smirk. If Keith was feeling well enough to snark with him he’d probably be fine. “I’m gonna check outside see if we can get to somewhere safer” Lance informed switching to a more serious tone. Even if they were on Earth that didn’t mean that people wouldn’t just assume they were aliens and shoot on sight. Besides if they crashed anywhere even remotely public it would be big news by now.

Lance opened the sliding door just a crack peering out onto the moonlit beach. Two police officers stood talking to one another 10 ft away in front of yellow police tape. He slid the door closed rushing back to Keith. 

“Hey Keith” Lance said tapping his cheek seeing that he had drifted off to sleep “there’s a few police officers out there but we can probably sneak past them” He said when Keith cracked his eyes open. 

“Does that mean I have to get up” He muttered push himself up with one hand while holding his head with the other.

“Not now ” Lance sighed pushing Keith back gently “I need to salvage what I can from the back of the ship and hopefully our casual clothes didn’t get ripped up on the way down cause our paladin armor isn’t exactly subtle.”

“Ugh…” Keith groaned flopping back down “Okay”

Lance rummaged around grabbing the minimal first aid kit and the bag they had in the back the back that contained there clothes and other essentials. luckily they had been on there way to a diplomatic mission that would have lasted several weeks. He changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt and shuffled back over to Keith flipping open the first aid kit.

“Alright let’s get you cleaned up” He said grabbing the rubbing alcohol.

“Sure…” Keith muttered as lance pulled him up taking off his top armor and part of the body suit to get a better look at his wounds. It wouldn’t be the first time they did this sitting in silence licking the wounds of a battle won or lost. Keith tended to get more roughed up than Lance often times due to his recklessness. So usually once they landed there lions Lance would lead him to the living room pulling out the first aid kit and softly reprimanding him for his recklessness and once they were all taken care of the team would end up somehow in a blanket fort on the ground taking a group nap. 

Lance cleaned out the smaller wounds with tweezers and rubbing alcohol before placing a blue Altean bandage on it. Keith had also managed to get a large chunk of shrapnel in his left arm as well as a few broken fingers so ever so carefully Lance pulled the pieces of shrapnel out before rubbing it down with alcohol and stitching it up. He also managed to reset the fingers with much grumbling from Keith. Keith wasn’t particularly squeamish the one thing he couldn’t stand was reseting his bones, he even went so far as to hide a broken arm from the team (it didn’t last all that long). Lance also bandaged up Keith’s head to prevent any more bleeding.

“Jeez babe can’t you go two minutes without getting yourself hurt” Lance muttered as he finished up pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple for good measure. “I know you’re concussed and all but we have to find somewhere else before the officials start tearing this thing apart” Lance said scrunching up his eyebrows in worry brushing some dust from Keith’s nose.

“I’ll be fine” Keith said giving Lance a chaste kiss “You worry too much”

“I’d say I don’t worry enough” Lance grumbled helping Keith stand and catching him when he wobbled slightly on his feet. 

Lance slid the door open checking that the cops still had there backs turned before pulling Keith outside and towards the other side of craft out of the sight of the cops lance crouched down surveying the beach. If he remembered correctly there was a cave just down the beach that could be a good place to hide for the night. 

“There’s probably a cave over there” Lance whispered pointing past the rocky hill farther down the beach. “If anyone asks were doing a test of courage”

They crouched under the yellow tape and began walking towards there destination hands entwined trying to act as natural as possible even though they both looked pretty beat up. Luckily the police seemed occupied with whatever they were talking about and didn’t even turn around in the time It took them to get to and duck into the dark cave.

Lance let out a breath only really beginning to taking in the comforting sights and smells of the beach he spent so many years in his childhood exploring. The cave even felt familiar from when him and his friends had gone exploring and gotten horribly lost in it. 

“I used to come here a lot as a child” lance whispered it echoed around the cave and Keith jumped beside him obviously not expecting him to talk “The beach still feels the same even when everything has changed so much”

“Some things never change huh…” Keith pondered beside him and Lance got it because even when everything in his life seems to have flipped upside-down somethings really never changed. Iverson was probably still somewhere being the same hardass had had been and his mom probably still made tiny bread rolls with faces on them for his siblings. While he was out fighting, changing, almost dying his home stay constant as if frozen in time.

“Yeah” Lance sighed “We should set up camp” thanking hunk for his suggestion that all pods and loins should contain basic survival stuff. It was a suggestion that came about after the wormhole separation debocle from year ago though it rarely came in handy.

“Alright, I’ll start the f-“ Keith began only to be interrupted with Lance placing a hand over his mouth.

“Ah-ah no sir you are resting Mr. I have a concussion but I’m not gonna iknowlage it cause I’m an idiot” Lance said handing Keith the cute red cat sleeping bag. Keith looking annoyed but knew better then to argue with Lance when he went into mother hen mode. Keith let out a huff and sat down on top of the sleeping bag watching as Lance began to shuffle around picking up twigs and kindling humming a soft lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child. Once he had gathered a sufficient amount of decently dry wood he pulled out the lighter setting several of the wood pieces on fire until the fired was sufficiently large.

“Not much else to do really” he mumbled and Keith looked up motioning him over “We’ll probably have to leave in the morning see if my family will lend us a hand even after all the time I’ve been gone” Lance sighed plopping down on his blue sleeping bag next to Keith.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to see me” Keith assured placing a hand comfortingly on Lances shoulder.

“It’s been 5 years Keith we know better than anyone how much can change in that time” Lance retorted throwing his hand up and flopping down to look at the dark ceiling of the cave.

Lance felt Keith lay down next to him a grabbing his hand “You know no matter how everything changes one thing I’ve learned from being a part of this team is even when everything is so crazy and different one thing never shifts…” Keith paused pressing a kiss to lance’s cheek and giving him one of those rare small smiles “family is forever.”

“I Guess”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammar errors please let me know in the comments and give me any suggestion love ya the next part will probably be out next week maybe sooner... yeah =_= so I'm gonna take a nap


End file.
